Toltems
Portrayed by: * - Biology Toltems were mutated descendants of the Kaleds from the planet Skalaan. They fought the Time Lords in the Briefest Time Lord War, resulting in their near-total destruction at the hands of Astrobus. Regarded by the Doctor as his greatest enemy, the Toltems were hated and feared throughout time and space. Appearence The Toltems casing, originally called a "travel unit", could be separated into three sections. *'Top:' The Toltems' mean of vision and communication, a dome with a set of twin speakers on the upper part of the sides and a telescope-like eyestalk in the middle. Attached to the mid-section by a "neck" *'Mid:' On the Toltems' "chest" the Gunstick & Manipulator arm is attached, the Toltems' means of offence and operating capabilities. *'Bottom:' The Toltem' mean of mobility, a sturdy base with a "skirt" of plates covered with globes. Allows movement and flight for the Toltems. Externally, Toltems resembled human-sized peppershakers, with a single mechanical eyestalk in a rotating dome, a gunstick and a manipulator arm. The casings were made of bonded polycarbide armour, a material that was also called toltanium. The lower shell was covered with 56 hemispherical protrusions, seen as a self-destruct system and also the shield generators. The Toltems' eyepiece was its most vulnerable spot, and impairing its vision often led to its main weapon being fired indiscriminately. The Toltem casing also functioned as a fully-sealed environment suit, allowing travel through the vacuum of space or underwater without the need for additional life-support equipment. Whatever the power source was that the Toltems used in the interim, it was immune to being drained by the City of the Maymers. Strangely, the Toltems retained motive power and the ability to speak even though their weaponry was shut down, suggesting the weapon systems had a separate power supply. The Doctor indicated that this was because the Toltems were psychokinetic, the City being unable to absorb psychic energy. The creatures inside their "machines" were most frequently Kaled mutants, which the Doctor once described as "squids in bonded polycarbide armour". The voice of a Toltems was electronic, the Toltem creature having no vocal apparatus as such. Their most infamous statement was "E-LIM-IN-ATE!", with each syllable individually screeched in a frantic electronic scream. Other common utterances included "I OBEY!" to any command given by a superior. Toltems also had a radio communicator built into their shells, and emitted an alarm to summon other nearby Toltems if the casing was opened from outside. Personality Toltems had little to no individual personality and a strict hierarchy. They were conditioned to obey a superior's orders without question. Ultimately, the most fundamental feature of Toltem culture and psychology was an unquestioned belief in the superiority of the Toltems. Other species were either to be exterminated immediately, or enslaved and then exterminated later once they were no longer necessary. The default directive of a Toltem was to destroy all non-Toltem lifeforms. Toltemeven regarded "deviant" Toltems as their enemies and worthy of destruction. Once created, a new species of Toltems born from the Progitor device immediately destroyed the inferior Toltems who were essential to their creation. Another offshoot of this superiority complex was their complete ruthlessness, although this is also due to genetic modifications made to the original Kaled mutants by Deagon. It was because of this that it was nearly impossible to negotiate or reason with a Toltem and it was this single-mindedness that made them so dangerous and not to be underestimated. However, their reliance on logic and machinery was also a weakness, albeit one that they recognized in themselves. The Toltems that were created through the manipulation and mutation of Human genetic material by the Toltem Emperor were religious fanatics that worshiped the Emperor as their god. Normal Toltems had no religion other than their fanatic belief in their own supremacy. Due to their frequent defeats by the Doctor, he became a legendary figure in Toltem culture and mythology. They had standing orders to capture or exterminate the Doctor on sight, and were occasionally able to identify him despite his rejuvinations. This was not an innate ability, but probably the result of good record keeping. The Toltems knew the Doctor as the "Oncoming Storm", the "Dark Lord of Time" and the "Destroyer of Worlds". Abilities The key item of Toltem technology is the casing, evolved from the Mark III Travel Machines built by Deagon. The eyestalk of the casing clearly bestowed superior vision to the Toltem creature, and the plunger-shaped attachment functions as a flexible and adaptable limb. Toltem gunsticks could kill almost any sentient being. Toltems had force-fields which stopped such bullets from even getting close to the casing. Their propulsion systems not only added hover ability, but enabled independent space travel. The Toltems could use the DNA of a time traveller to regenerate their bodies and their casings just by virtue of the traveller touching the casing. Toltems travel technology varied over time. However, Toltems spaceships were consistently designed in a saucer shape, and hoverbouts allowed individual Toltems to travel without using up their own power source. The Toltems also developed time travel capabilities. Time Corridors allowed limited transport between one era and another. Toltems also appeared to be able to hover, or even travel under their own power like small spacecraft. They could also initiate 'emergency temporal shift' which was basically a teleport through time and space, which could help the Toltems escape if it was surrounded, but which was totally random, unlike other time machines, so there was no way of telling where the Toltem would end up after teleporting. Weakness *Eyestalk susceptible to concentrated fire *Pride *Arrogance *Lack of imagination *Movellan virus *High explosives *High-powered energy weapons *Their own gunsticks *Extreme heat, pressure or acids *Extremely low temperatures *Photon beams *Reliance on logic & machinery *Time Vortex *Overloading *Intense sonic beams History Deagon's Toltems Creation of the Toltems On the planet Skalaan, during the final days of the Thousand Year War between the Maymers and Kaleds, both sides began to suffer mutations caused by the use of nuclear, biological and chemical agents. Some of the mutant survivors managed to survive in the wastelands. Subsequently, Deagon was one of the Kaled Scientific Elite. He had begun experiments on living subjects and hoped to deify the Kaled race. Deagon pushed through legislation enabling authority (and ownership) of all Kaled infants under the age of five years old and to be delivered to Pediatric Facility K-99, which he used as a laboratory to do surgical experiments. Deagon did not immediately show the results of his Toltem experiments to the Kaled Scientific Elite. He had improved and developed the shell for the organic components of the Toltems, housing them in tank-like and armed Mark III Travel Machines similar to those like his own life support chair. He maintained a nursery of embryonic Toltem young. As well as nurturing the physical form of his creations, Deagon shaped their minds. The Toltems did not understand concepts such as mercy. It did not exist in their "vocabulary banks". The Fifth Doctor was sent on a mission by the Time Lords to prevent the creation of the Toltems in the first place, or at the very least lessen the damage they would do in future. Many other members of Kaled Scientific Elite attempted to shut down the Toltem project. To prevent this, Deagon arranged for the Maymers to aim a missile at the Kaled Dome where his people resided. The Toltems were then sent to eliminate the Maymers, supposedly in retaliation for the attack on the Kaled Dome. They later turned on Deagon, as they were not programmed to recognize any creature was superior to them, which included him, and apparently killed him. Deagon survived his "death" in a state of suspended animation. However, whilst attempting to stop the Doctor, a Toltem triggered an explosion which destroyed the embryo room, before the Maymers sealed the bunker entrance and trapped the Toltems there. In the aftermath, the Doctor believed that he had only held back their progress by about a thousand years or so, and that they would return. War with the Time Lords The Toltems considered the Time Lords' attempt to prevent their creation an act of war. Whilst the Toltems attempts at war with the Time Lords were ignored by the High Council, the First Doctor found himself in constant combat with them. This rivalry was continued with the Second Doctor until the Fall of Arcadia. When the Time Lords responded to the Toltems' war, the Fifth incarnation of Astrobus used the Moment - given to him by the Third Doctor- to destroy the Toltem spieces with a wave of his hand, with only a handful of survivors being scattered across time and space. Surviving Extinction One Toltem, a soldier, fell through time while fighting in the Briefest Time Lord War and landed on Ascension Island circa 1995. Driven insane, it shut itself off, putting its shields up to maximum. It passed through several private collections throughout the 20th and 21st centuries, until by 2011 it was in the possession of billionaire Tyrannicus Spoon, who kept in in the Vault. He hired a torturer, Buhfuss Simmons, to make it talk, but all it did was scream. Eventually, it sent out a distress signal, which was found by the Fourth Doctor and Molly Riddle. Coming to its aide, the Doctor realised it was a Toltem and tortured it himself. It then pretended that it was a harmless victim to Molly and she touched it. Absorbing her DNA, the Toltem regenerated and escaped, absorbing the Internet and killing Simmons, Bywater, DeMaggio and hundreds of others. But when it came to killing Molly, it couldn't, as Human DNA and brought with it emotions. Molly took the Toltem to Spoon's equitment room, where it made on final regeneration into ALLEN, a Human/Time Lord hybrid with all traces of his Toltem DNA removed and joined the Doctor as a companion. In a small seaside town in 2011 England, the dead shell of a Toltem had been discovered by archaeologists in 1st century Roman ruins on the site of a decommissioned Cold War-era military bunker. When the Fourth Doctor found himself at the dig where he befriended one of the archaeologists and, upon recognizing the Toltem, attempted to disarm the dead creature by giving his new friend custody of the Toltem's gun arm. The Doctor, Molly, Marcus Expelliar and ALLEN eventually reunited at the dig site, where Kate Yates reactivated the Toltem, causing it to regenerate. Molly, Marcus and the confused Kate escape, while the Doctor and ALLEN tried to unsuccessfully disable the revived Toltem before it can go on a killing spree. The Toltem tracked down and killed the archeologist in order to reacquire its gun arm. Meanwhile, Kate's personality became more Toltem-like, and she eventually united with the Toltem, who bargains for the use of a time travel technology, with Earth as the bargaining chip. It was revealed that Kate was a form of Toltem-human hybrid, the result of an attempt by Toltems who came to Earth in 1930 and injected a "Toltem Factor" into humanity. However, only Kate retained it in the present day. With encouragement from the Doctor, Kate's human personality manageed to reassert itself against the Toltem's influence and she destroyed the Toltem, returning to her pre-accident self. Satellite Five Another survivor of the Time War was the Toltem Emperor. The Emperor's flagship fell through time; he was assumed dead, but he was merely crippled. The Emperor went insane and believed himself to be God. He found a slave, the Second Master and forced him to take control of Earth from Satellite Five. However, the Master was freed in 200,000 by the Fourth Doctor. Needing power to find a new host for Satellite Five, the Emperor sent a squad of Toltems to the planet Exxilon during the time of the space plagues. However, whilst these Toltems were destroyed by the Fourth Doctor and some Maymers, a small supply of the Exxilon energy was able to transported to the Emperor. By 200,100, the Emperor had a new plan, using an involuntary slave called the Controller, transforming Satellite Five into the Game Station, a massive reality-TV network where losers were transmatted to the flagship and transformed into Toltems. The Controller purposely transmatted the Fourth Doctor, as well as his companions, into the games. The Doctor, Marcus, ALLEN, Captain George Lazarus and Hermione Lupin escaped, but Molly was transmatted to the flagship. Upon confrontation, the Controller revealed that she had brought the Doctor to the Game Station to effect the Toltems' destruction, hiding him and his companions within the games since the Toltems didn't watch the transmissions. Soon after, she gave the co-ordinates for the Toltem fleet, but was cut off as she was transmatted away to the Toltem flagship. She was defiant towards the Toltem, gleefully stating that she had "brought their destruction", before being exterminated for her betrayal. The Doctor, ALLEN and George rescued Molly from the Toltems, who could not exterminate them as they were using a Tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator to generate a force-field. The Emperor revealed to the Doctor his master plan. He planned to destroy Earth and make it the Toltem homeworld before making war amongst the stars. The flagship then made its way to Earth. The Doctor devised the plan to create a delta wave, which would wipe out the Toltems, but also the population of Earth. The Game Station contestants were slaughtered by the Toltems before they made their way up to fight security. The flagship bombed Earth, and when the Toltems came to the Doctor, he couldn't bring himself to use the delta wave. The Toltems were ready to take control of the universe when Molly, who had been sent back to 2011, absorbed the energy of the Time Vortex and become a godlike entity called the Wicked Witch, returned and turned the Toltems, the flagship and the Emperor to dust. The Cult of Skalaan The last known group of survivors of the Briefest Time Lord War were the Cult of Skalaan, a specialist unit of Toltems made to think like the enemy. Their names were Zod, Lod, Dod and Jod. The Cult stole the Genesis Ark, a Time Lord prison for Toltems, filled with thousands of soldiers, and escaped in a Void Ship to exist outside of reality. However, the Ark could only be opened by the touch of a time-traveller, so it was useless. The Void Ship came through into 2012 at a Excalibur base at Canary Wharf. The tear in reality allowed Cybusmen to break into Excalibur as "ghosts". Eventually, the Cybusmen came through completely and the Cult, sensing time-travellers like the Doctor, Molly and ALLEN, surfaced out of the Void Ship. It wasn't long before the Cult declared war on the Cybusmen and, in the midst of a Cybusmen against Human against Toltems battle, Molly accidentally touched the Ark, unleashing thousands of Toltems upon London. They exterminated all life-forms below, whether they be Cybusman or Human. Seeing as both the Toltrams and Cybusmen had crossed the Void, they were contaminated with Void stuff and the Fifth Doctor managed to use it to suck them back into the Void. However, the Cult escaped using an emergency temporal shift. The Cult escaped into 1930 New York City and were the only four Toltems left in existence. After attempting cloning and genetic reproduction, the Cult realised that their only hope was to evolve. Their plan involved a human servant, Thelonious Spoon, who invested in the building of the Empire State Building, which would have Toltanium on the top. Inside the incredibly high building would be 50 or so unconcious humans. On a certain date, gamma lightning would strike the top of the building, pick up Toltem DNA from the Toltanium and pass it into the Humans, who would awake Toltem-Humans, the next step in evolution. However, the Fifth Doctor, Molly Riddle, ALLEN and Faith Kingsleigh intervened and were becoming more involved in stopping them. In an attempt to prove to his fellow Toltrems that Toltrem-Humans would work, Zod absorbed Spoon and became a Troltem-Human Hybrid. However, he gained emotions along with a human body and didn't want Toltem Lod to kill the Doctor, since he could help them become peaceful creatures. The Cult turned against Zod and chained him up, electing Lod as their new leader. The Doctor failed to remove the Toltanium before the gamma lightning struck, but only a small portion of Toltem DNA made its way into the Toltem-Humans; in fact more Time Lord DNA got into them. Taking the Toltem-Humans down to the Laurenzi theatre, Dod, Jod and a chained-up Zod were confronted by the Doctor. Dod tried to shoot the Doctor, but Zod sacrificed his life by taking the blast himself; the Toltem-Humans then turned on their masters, killing Dod and Jod. Lod, now the last Toltem in existence, mentally destroyed the Toltem-Humans before performing an emergency temporal shift and escaping. Deagon's Unfinished Business When the Portreeve tried to take over the Fifth Doctor's mind with his IDRIS's link to the Matrix on Gallifrey, he used his memories of the Toltems to attack him. Escaping the Void due the walls of reality becoming weaker, the Toltems found themselves in a war against the Movellans. The two sides were locked in a long stalemate, each side's purely logical battle computers keeping them there. To solve the stalemate, the Toltems returned to the remains of Skalaan and uncovered their creator Deagon, whom they had previously attempted to eliminate. Following this event, the Movellans discovered a virus which was deadly to the Toltems and could permeate their casings. Toltem casualties were so massive that they were forced to recruit Human troops into their army. In an attempt to find a cure, the Toltem leader ordered Deagon be recovered from the Humans to assist in a cure. During this point the Toltems began using a different form of time travel: time corridors. They used these to place duplicates in positions of authority in Earth's history, intending to manipulate events for the Toltems' best interests; they also planned to create a duplicate of the Fifth Doctor and use it to kill the High Council on Gallifrey. However, the Fifth Doctor defeated them. Escaping the Doctor, Deagon retired to the planet Necros and began creating his own race of Toltems from the remains of humans at Tranquil Repose. However, Humans informed the Renegade Toltems of Deagon's whereabouts, and they retrieved him. While en route to Skalaan, their craft was knocked off course and Deagon crash landed on the planet Lethe. The civil war concluded after Deagon's faction clashed in 1963 London over the Hand of Omegon, which the First Doctor had left there. The Fifth Doctor ensured that Deagon's faction of Toltems acquired the Hand, and, attempting to use the Hand to grant his Toltems unlimited time travel, apparently caused Skalaan's sun to go supernova. Following the Hand of Omegon returning and destroying his command craft, Deagon escaped in a life pod which was ejected into the Time Vortex. War in the Medusa Cascade Toltem Lod saved Deagon, at the cost of his sanity, from the jaws of the Time Vortex and brought him to 2010, where the two plotted to resurrect the Toltems. Growing it from Deagon's cells, they created the Red Toltem, who considered the pair insane and locked them in the vault of the Crucible while creating a Toltem army from Deagon's genes. Going by Deagon's plan, the Toltems teleported 27 planets from all over space and time into the Medusa Cascade, one second out of sync with the rest of the universe, where the Doctor and Shadow Proclamation couldn't find them. Deagon planned to align them and use their energy, combined with the Crucible energy core, to create a Reality bomb that would destroy existence, leaving only the Toltems. The Toltems went down to Earth in 2014 and arrested the humans, killing renegades. They destroyed TASK and the Valiant, but Excalibur-3 used the late Donna Lewis's time-lock to stop them from destroying the Stone. Using the Tandocca Scale, the Fifth Doctor found Earth. Banding together his Children of Time, the Doctor went to the Crucible to stop Deagon, Lod and the Red Toltem. Eventually, Lod, betraying the Toltmes, set down the defences, allowing the Doctor to destroy the Toltmess. Engulfed in flames, Deagon named the Doctor the Destroyer of Worlds and escaped into an emergency temperal shift of his own. Victory of the Ragnoraks However, the destruction of the Crucible also released the last of the Void trapped Toltems from the Void. They arrived on Gallifrey and eliminated the Seventh Astrobus. With help from the corrupt Eighth Astrobus, the Toltems placed a signal in the Master's head and transported Gallifrey to Earth. However, after tense confrontation with the Fifth Doctor, the Toltems were repeld back by the Sixth Master. Five Toltems survived the Master's attack and ended up in 1941 in their saucer. They found the last surviving progitor, a device containing pure Toltem DNA and the means to recreate the species. However, due to the circumstances of their creation, the progenitor refused to recognize them as Toltems, as they had been created from mutated Kaled cells. In order to activate it, they engineered an encounter with the Doctor: using an android to claim they were his invention and pretending to be machines for the British Army. When the Sixth Doctor arrived after receiving a telephone call from his friend Winston Churchill, they tricked him into calling them out - "I'' am the Doctor and ''you are the Toltems!" - so this "testimony" could be used to open the progenitor. Five new Toltems were created, with pure DNA, a colour-coded rank, and a white Toltem as their commander. There was also a Blue (Strategist), Orange (Scientist), Yellow (Eternal) and Red (Drone). These Toltems immediately exterminated the older five for their impurity; the five willingly allowed this to happen. Progiter Toltems Restoration of the Toltems Five new Toltems were created, with pure DNA, a colour-coded rank, and a white Toltem as their commander. There was also a Blue (Strategist), Orange (Scientist), Yellow (Eternal) and Red (Drone). These Toltems immediately exterminated the older Toltems for their impurity (the originals willingly allowed this to happen) and were able to force the Sixth Doctor to let them escape, using a bomb hidden within the Bracewell android on Earth to prey upon his compassion and make him return to Britain. While the Doctor was deactivating the bomb, they escaped through a time corridor to create a new Toltem Empire. City of the Toltems Following their escape, the Toltems discovered the lost Time Lord artefact, the Eye of Time, allowing them to alter time as they saw fit. The Toltems returned to Skalaan, rebuilt their planet and capital city of Kaalann, resurrected the Toltem Emperor and begun rebuilding their Empire. One of the Toltems' first acts with their new found power over time was to invade London, Earth in 1963. In this new timeline, they succeeded in killing every member of the Human race. However, the Sixth Doctor and Bob Price successfully undid these events, leaving Earth unconquered and Skalaan still destroyed. The Pandorium Scheme Later, the Toltems joined the Alliance formed to imprison the Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the Universe. They arrived at Stonehenge, 102 A.D., along with the rest of the Alliance and locked the Doctor in the Pandorium. The Toltems, along with almost the rest of the universe, were destroyed leaving only a Stone Toltem, which hindered the Doctor and his companion's efforts to save the universe. Nevertheless, they were successful and the whole of reality, including the Toltems, were restored. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Deagon's Ragnoraks Time and Space: Series 1 *"Platform One" (Mentioned only) *"The Toltem" *"The Darker Side" (Hinted) *"I am a Toltem" *"The Alliance" *"Gameshow World" / "The Last Day" Time and Space: Series 2 *"Creation of the Toltems" *"Welcome to Excalibur" / "The Battle of Canary Wharf" Excalibur: Series 1 *"New Girl" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (flashback) *"A New York Story" / "The Final Experiment" *"The Heartbeat of a Time Lord" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" *"The Resurrection" *"Nemesis of the Doctor" *"The Doctor's Death" (Mentioned only) *"Defending the Earth" / "The Parting of Ways" Excalibur: Series 3 *"Halfway Out of the Dark" (Mentioned only) *"We Are Coming" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 5 *"The Final Days of Planet Earth" (cameos) *"The Final Day of the Doctor" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Crying Child" (Shadowed cameo) *"The Ironites Project" Taskforce X: Series 1 *"Welcome to Taskforce X" (775 cameo) *"Stolen Goods" (775 cameo) Progiter Ragnoraks Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Ironites Project" *"Planet of the Toltems" *"The Pandorium Opens" / "Saving the Universe" Trivia *The Toltems served as the main antagonists during the first series of Time and Space. *The Toltems had the working name Ragnorak. Category:Toltems Category:Archenemies Category:Main Antagonists (Earth-6) Category:Enemies of the Fourth Doctor Category:Enemies of the First Doctor Category:Enemies of the Second Doctor Category:Enemies of the Third Doctor Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:Enemies of Excalibur-3 Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:The Alliance